When History Repeats Itself
by Yuki-chan Writes. . . Randomly
Summary: Natalya had always loved her brother and would do anything to make him happy. But one night at a bar changes everything as a cold, distant Ivan tells her the words she feared the most. An emotional storm ensues as later on, she reacquaints with an old "friend" whose connection to her will spark long forgotten feelings and animosity between the countries involved.
1. Chapter 1: Spurned

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters. Hidekaz Himaruya does. The story and idea of the Hetalia fanfiction "When History Repeats Itself" however is written by me.**

* * *

_**This story is partly inspired by the adorable Belarus fanarts I saw on Tumblr, and partly because I thought Bela fics needs more love!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**SPURNED**

* * *

With the loud upbeat music blaring from the speakers and neon lights flashing through the club, Natalya Arlovskaya couldn't be more out of place in her dark lacy dress and ribbons as she stuck out like a sore thumb among the dense sea of bodies dancing and grinding against each other in the beat of the music. Heels clacking while pulling at her huge skirts, she slipped past the drunken clubbers, eyes squinting and scanning the place in search of a familiar beige-blonde head wrapped around in scarves.

A frustrated huff escaped her lips. She wouldn't even be here if not for her sister, Yekaterina, who had all but dragged her into coming with her in one of America's loud parties, something she had suspected to have something to do with the annoying host's lesser known sibling. But whatever, it was none of her business. If not for the accidental slip of her sister about their beloved brother's attendance, she would not have dared to set foot into this den of inebriated fools. But of course, she figured that for the love of her brother and to always make sure that he was always happy and away from harm, she has to constantly keep an eye on him and follow him wherever he goes even if it meant that she was to endure this utter nonsense.

Several hours later, Natalya felt herself wobbling a little in her shoes. Her feet were getting sore from running all over the place and she couldn't help but get this sinking feeling that her dear brother had 'disappeared' from her again. She could still remember the countless times when she'd aggressively pursue him, only to have him 'shy' away from her and run off to somewhere else. Of course, she'd always chase after him wherever he goes, but as soon as she catches up with him, he always slips into the safety of an impregnable building and quickly slams the door in her face. Sighing, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset about her brother's actions towards her, after all, she only wanted what she thought was best for her brother and she was more than willing to do what it takes to make him happy. But she supposed that the reason why he was acting like that was because he was just a bit timid.

At the thought, a small and almost invisible smile graced the corner of her lips. That's right. She just needed to try harder after all. Then maybe, Russia would finally come out of his shell and reciprocate her feelings. With a slight spring in her step and renewed hope, she continued to look over the heads of the clubbers for a sign of her beloved Ivan.

And at last after several minutes, she had found him. Her heart soared in happiness and she breathed a sigh of relief as she found his figure at the other end of the club, sitting comfortably in a large lounge chair as he drank from his glass what would probably be vodka.

Lips curling up after finding that he was safe and sound, she briskly strode off to his direction to accompany him but then suddenly tensed as she saw from the corner of her eye two arms coming up at Russia from behind, slowly crawling down his neck.

Then all she saw was _red_.

Instinctively, she pulled out a knife from under her skirts and dashed towards her brother at a break neck speed, ready to stab the enemy to death to 'protect' her beloved. In her haste, she did not see the surprised smile that Russia gave out when he recognized the face of the 'offender' or how he protectively shielded the 'enemy' when he saw Belarus lunge at them at the corner of his eye.

As Natalya raised her knife high into the air and hurled against the familiar pony-tailed Asian to permanently 'remove' the 'threat' from her brother, a shrill desperate voice broke into her deep stupor of bloodlust amidst the furious storm of dark skirts, pink scarves, green military uniforms and droplets of thick red blood.

"SESTRA, STOP!"

For a moment, the loud music that blared throughout the place seemed to turn mute as the sound of cold sharp metal noisily clattered down the floor and echoed throughout the club, followed by a young blonde woman falling down on her knees, stupefied and horror-struck as she stared at the pale, shocked Russia and the quivering Chinese man behind him. A long cut run across the side of his chest, tearing through his thick heavy-set coat and through the skin and flesh there, leaving a deep narrow wound where a small stream of blood oozed, and dyeing his tan coat crimson.

Upon noticing the injury sustained by her brother, the platinum blonde quickly snapped back into her senses and bent forward to look at the wound and have it treated it as soon as possible, but the resounding slap she got as her brother swatted her arms away from him got her frozen on the spot.

"Ivane? Brate?..." her voice wavered a bit as she asked him unsurely, signs of liquids starting to pool in her eyes.

The tall Russian man leveled her with an icy cold stare that seemed to freeze her insides and cut through her sharper than a Nihon's prized katana, but any of this couldn't have prepared her for the emotional breakdown she's about to experience when he spoke this next few words.

"Ne trogayte menya."

His voice was sharp and cold, every syllable spoken with such biting chill even colder than the freezing brutal winters that plagued his lands when General Winter came. And he walked away without another word, scarf trailing behind him, with the pony-tailed Asian following him closely behind.

.

* * *

**Translation notes:**

_Ne trogayte menya_\- Do not touch me

_Sestra_\- sister

_Brate_\- brother

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi guys! This is my first Hetalia fic. I've recently went back to the fandom [after so many years] after seeing those cute Bela fanarts... Anyway, I do hope the story's okay and hopefully nobody's acting very OOC. It has been a while since I've watched the series. ^u^''' If you liked it enough and/or found it quite interesting, I'd be sooo happy if you guys follow or favorite this story. And if you have any comments, suggestions, criticisms, whatever, it would be GREATLY APPRECIATED if you guys would leave a review. Reviews motivate me to do even better and it would be a great help to know what you think if the story is somehow becoming weird or trashy. :)

BTW, if you noticed the cover picture I used for this story, it is actually made up of 3 pictures I saw in Google which were then edited by me... So yeah, I did not draw anything because I'm too tired for the love of Hetalia...but if it is an issue for anyone, this image will solely be used as a story cover for this particular story. It will not be uploaded anywhere else or will I try to make profit out of it. Also, if any of the artists of the pictures want their work to be credited, then I'd be much obliged to do so! ^u^ Thank you guys for the lovely fanarts! 3

* * *

**UP NEXT...**

**Chapter 2: ENCOUNTER**

* * *

****PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:****

Grumbling, she massaged her temples and asked the bartender for some ice-cold water. Feeling a bit hot, she pressed the side of the side of the glass against the side of her face and neck to cool her burning skin.

As she was doing so, she felt a presence somewhat watching her. Almost immediately, she snapped her eyes open and instinctively reached for a knife under her skirt as she turned sharply to her left.

"What do you want?" she snarled, pointing the tip of her blade to the anonymous presence beside her.

A low rumbling laughter came out from the person beside her who turned out to be a tall muscular blonde man.

"I see you're doing quite well Belarus…" he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters. Hidekaz Himaruya does. The story and idea of the Hetalia fanfiction "When History Repeats Itself" however is written by me.**

* * *

_**This story is partly inspired by the adorable Belarus fanarts I saw on Tumblr, and partly because I thought Bela fics needs more love!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**ENCOUNTER**

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sestra? Are you in there? Sestra?"

Natalya found herself lying in her bed again and glaring at the ceiling, bundled under the thick blankets and covers, not really feeling like having the energy nor the mood to address the unexpected…or should she say annoyingly expected visitor outside the door of her house.

Katyusha had been paying her regular visits for the past few days after arriving in her house earlier that week to find the Belarusian's home in complete disarray and the nation herself buried under the covers looking like, in her sister's opinion, nothing but skin and bones. Ukraine, always being the generous and motherly one, was quick to volunteer herself to take care of her younger sibling as she deemed it unhealthy for her sister to be lounging in her bed all day long without eating decent meals and even went so far as to do the house chores for her.

"Sestra, I'm coming in now okay?" came Katyusha's voice from down below followed by the jiggling of keys, and the door slowly creaking open.

Natalya couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew that her sister knew that she was still cooped up inside the house, lethargically lying down her bed the whole day long and that all along, her sister would make herself welcome inside the house with or without the Belarusian's consent. Her siblings had spare keys to her house after all, so even if she were against her sister's regular visits, Ukraine could easily enter the locked house with her spare key…unless Natalya would change the locks of course, something which the latter wasn't particularly in the mood for these past few days.

She listened half-consciously to the noise outside her room as her sister fumbled downstairs and carried on to her daily routine of cleaning the house, doing the laundry, watering the plants and cooking what she supposed was breakfast?...or was it already lunchtime? Whatever, she thought it better to leave her sister on her own devices and let it have her way as long as she was left alone in peace.

An almost inaudible mirthless laugh escaped from her lips. The irony of it all… Even if she had been alone by herself, she had not even been once at peace. Perhaps even more so since _"it" _happened.

Her eyelids grew heavy and began to droop as she recalled the incident a few weeks ago that left her in her current condition.

And in few moments, the Belarusian girl was again fast asleep.

* * *

The bell-like clatter of glass and porcelain and the delicious smell of soup seeped into Natalya's consciousness as she slowly fluttered her eyelashes open. She felt the bed dip to the side and upon opening her eyes, Katyusha's smiling face came into view.

"How are you feeling now?" Ukraine asked her sister as she laid down the tray laden with hot Borsch with sliced bread and tea on the bedside table while the latter slowly sat up in bed. "Here… I made some soup for dinner. I figured you'd be hungry after sleeping the day in," she said taking the bowl of soup atop a platter and blowing a spoonful of the delicious hot soup, urging her sister to take some in. Natalya however, had not made any move to take spoonful of the Borsch her sister was offering and instead passively stared at her.

Katyusha frowned and hesitantly placed the bowl of soup back to the tray with a small "Okay" and then proceeded to offer her the tea her instead. "Then I suppose you'd like some tea? You're probably thirsty right now…"

The Belarusian averted her gaze and frowned, then wordlessly shook her head to her sister's disappointment. Slowly, the Ukrainian returned the tea cup to the tray and faced her sister.

"Natasha…" the older one started. "Please… You do need to eat. You haven't eaten much for days."

When the younger hadn't spoken for a while, she continued. "Look, I know that whatever happened back in Amerika's party at the club a few weeks ago might have something to do with your current disposition now, and I believe I too have a good idea what specifically caused it…" The Belarusian tensed quite visibly upon hearing her words, but the latter was not deterred, "…But please, all I ask is that you don't neglect yourself okay?"

The younger sibling lifted her eyes to meet her sister's, lips pressed together and an ugly scowl marring her beautiful features in an expression that can easily be interpreted as annoyance. She opened her mouth to protest but found herself unable to come back with a snide remark. So instead, she settled for the most contemptuous scowl she could muster to fix at her sister before turning her head and glaring off in the distance.

Yekatarina was, to say in the least, flabbergasted. She was almost at her wit's end. Her little sister proved to be much more stubborn than she had expected. And while she admired Natalya's strong will, she secretly (and somehow, guiltily) wished that she would just break down and cry for her own good.

Her sister probably thought she hid her emotions well, and from the looks of it, the Belarusian was still probably in denial regarding the matter. But the big-hearted nation knew better. It was very strange indeed for the Russian-obsessed girl to hole herself up in her house and pass up the opportunity to stalk their beloved brother. Her suspicion even grew when she chanced upon the rare opportunity when the other girl would accidentally let her guard down. There she could momentarily see the turbulent of emotions swirling in the former's eyes—pain, anger and resentment, but mostly it was self-loathing and hopelessness. Yekaterina had never seen her sister so vulnerable, it almost broke her heart into pieces. But then, just as quickly as she had let her guard down, Belarus was quick to slip the placid mask again in place.

Ukraine sighed, knowing that it left no room for argument. She couldn't do much about the situation anyway, as long as the person herself refused to acknowledge the issue.

After a long uncomfortable silence, the Ukrainian finally spoke.

"Next week, the nations will attend a party at England's house in celebration of Midsummer's Eve," she said casting the other a worried glance.

"Please do try and enjoy yourself once in a while…if you ever change your mind."

She then slowly rose from her seat and walked towards the door, leaving the Belarusian alone in the room with the tray of untouched cold soup, tea and bread.

* * *

The next week, Natalya arrived in front of Arthur's gates about an hour later after the party had started, dressed in her usual outfit of dark skirts and laces.

After her sister had left her that night a week ago, she had been left to thinking. At first, she was very much relieved that Katyusha had finally left her alone in peace. But as time passed, she grew bored and felt even emptier than before as she idly lied down her bed and resumed her glaring at the innocent ceiling of her room, listening to the maddening tick-tock of the grandfather clock that echoed throughout the empty white-washed halls of her lonely manor.

Perhaps, if she were to be more honest with herself, she was a bit confused and wondered why she was acting that way as well. She was Belarus for goodness sake!—a strong-willed nation whom the others fear and ran away from with her knife-wielding ways. But then again, why was she there holing herself at home and scowling at her ceiling as if it had done her an unforgiveable crime? The idea itself was laughable.

Ever since the incident, she had lost all her will to do anything. She wondered just how much of her former self was still left in the battered shell that she is right now. Such was the sting of Russia's rejection that she felt like disappearing in the face of the earth. She wondered if there ever was anything else she wished aside from becoming one with her dear brother.

And yet despite all these, here she was feeling so much like a fool as she stood unsurely, kicking invisible pebbles in front of the Great Britain's lawn, glaring at nothing in particular and not even having the faintest idea why or what had even compelled her to attend the damned excuse of a party. But before she could even change her mind and walk away to desert the party, a loud cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Belarus! I see you've decided to attend the party too!" cried an awfully jolly America as he welcomed her at the gates. "Well come on inside dude, the party's already started over an hour ago and we'd better hurry or else all those burgers will be good as gone!" he laughed heartily as he ushered her inside.

The pretty girl almost snorted in derision.

_Right. As if she cared about those fatty excuse of a meal called burgers. She wondered how people could even eat all those greasy stuff, but she supposed it wasn't her problem._

She opened her mouth and was about to refuse him so she could go back right home when she felt his large hand grip her wrist and drag her into the swarm of people right at the center of the party despite her loud protests.

* * *

About an hour later, an angry Belarus huffed as she plopped down on a barstool in front of the counter.

She simply could not believe the nerve of the American! He all but dragged her into the party without her consent and strung her along wherever he wanted to whatever activity he pleased. They were not even close to begin with! And because of that, the blonde was beyond appalled when the obnoxious nation decided her itinerary for the night against her violent objections as if he had all the right to do so.

Grumbling, she massaged her temples and asked the bartender for some ice-cold water. A few minutes later, her order came up exactly as she had asked and the nation felt her irritation diminish a little as she drank from her glass, the coolness of the liquid soothing her already parched throat. Feeling a bit hot, she pressed the side of the side of the glass against the side of her face and neck to cool her burning skin.

As she was doing so, she felt a presence somewhat watching her. Almost immediately, she snapped her eyes open and instinctively reached for a knife under her skirt as she turned sharply to her left.

"What do you want?" she snarled, pointing the tip of her blade to the anonymous presence beside her.

A low rumbling laughter came out from the person beside her who turned out to be a tall muscular blonde man.

"I see you're doing quite well Belarus…" he said.

Natalya's eyes widened.

_That voice! It couldn't be…_ she thought.

Another short round of booming laughter came from the man as he turned to face the stupefied nation.

"I suppose it's been quite a while since we've talked to each other privately," he turned to address her, his blue eyes meeting her purple ones as he let out another low chuckle.

Natalya let out a gasp as a name tumbled out of her trembling lips.

"Germany…"

The other nation smiled.

"So tell me, how are you and your brother doing, Belarus?"

* * *

**Translation notes:**

_Sestra_\- sister

_Natasha_\- an affectionate name for Natalya (do notice that I am using Natalya vs. Natalia?)

Katyusha, Yekaterina- in case you're confused...they both refer to Ukraine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi guys! It's me again~ Sorry if I only updated today... I only finished writing this chapter because I was somewhat distracted making a RusBel fanart in tumblr. I was excited to try a new technique and I just couldn't wait to try it out.. :p (If you're curious, you can view it on post/87893178348/yuki-chans-random-doodles-rusbel-1 It's quite a funny scene actually, and dedicated to my followers on tumblr who like RusBel)

Anyway...So! The third point of the triangle is revealed at last! Hmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen after this little encounter between Germany and Belarus? Lol, I not too sure what will happen either. This story started sprouting arms and legs on it's own and I feel like I'm just the instrument on writing this story down. Also, I'm going to have to apologize deeply if some characters might become [or even grossly] OOC from now on for reasons that I still can't disclose or I might spoil the fun for you.

Lastly, thank you guys for all the favorites, follows and the reviews- both fanfiction and tumblr people! They mean so much to me! I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys (because seriously, knowing people are reading and even liking what I've written is what gives me inspiration to write more) If you guys like this story (or any of my stories), have any comments, questions, suggestions..._anything!..._just tell me via review/pm or thru my askbox at tumblr. They seriously make my week and they give me the fuel to write more fanfics, draw more fanarts and inspire me so much during every writer's block I experience whenever I write a difficult scene!~ You guys rock! Until the next update, see yah! :D

* * *

**UP NEXT...**

**Chapter 3:** MIDSUMMER EVE**  
**


End file.
